Passionate Rose
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: It all started with a rose... M for the last chapter and it's M for a reason. This is Respectshipping AshxDrew so that means yaoi. Don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Rose

** Okey dokey! This is my first EVER fanfic so I'm soooooooo sorry if it sucks! I'm still getting used to terms and hopefully my writing style will improve with time so be kind!! Also review, I need help here ~^_^~**

**I'm writing this fic cuz this couple have so little love and hopefully I'll change that.**

**Sadly, I do not own anything apart from this totally awesome *cough cough* story! ¬.¬"**

x~x~x~x~x**  
**

_ It all started with a rose. The rose that was supposedly meant for a __pokémon__ and not the person who __received__ it. The second rose was much the same, handed over with a smirk and a vague response as to who the rose was directed at. The rose thing had become a normal part of whenever they met up, and after a while (although still not completely clear about the roses) it was assumed that they were all for May, much to a certain someone's disappointment...  
_

"Alright! We won!" exclaimed an ecstatic May after doing a rather complicated looking twirling sequence on the stage, "That's out third one, we're closer to the Grand Festival!"

After the contest was completely over, May ran over to her travelling companions who all greeted her with warm smiles and exclaiming things along the lines of, "You were amazing May! Well done!" May gave a cute little curtsey and then glanced around as if looking for something... or some_one._ Although the movement was subtle, Ash noticed it as he was currently doing the exact same thing. And that's when a familiar cocky voice sounded.

"I guess I should say well done," *signature hair-flick move* "Although I must say I'm a bit disappointed. Had my pokémon not been so tired from all the contests we've been in lately, forcing me to sit in the audience, then I'm sure there would have been a very different outcome to this contest."

May opened her mouth to protest but was silenced when the green haired boy in front of her gave his usual smirk and held out a rose. May snatched it up, grumbling a thank you, to which Drew raised his eyebrows slightly as if to say, "Say thanks if you want but it might not be yours you know." This action made a certain trainer come out of his sulking and smile slightly. This made him feel awful but he couldn't help it.

Although his feelings weren't voluntary he still kicked himself for having them. Whenever Drew gave May a putdown or anything like that he would feel glad, and whenever she was given a rose (which seemed to be every freaking minute as far as he was concerned) he felt angry and jealous. At first Ash had no idea why he felt the way he did, May was his friend so why on earth did the sight of this one co-ordinater being nice to her get him so riled up? May was making a name for herself and had often received flowers from fans which Ash didn't care about at all, so why was _this_ one cocky bastard messing with his head?  
The answer to this became crystal clear to Ash when, on one very rare occasion when it was a case of just-happened-to-be-in-the-right-place-at-the-right-time, he saw Drew smile.

x~x~x~x~x

Drew was just feeding his pokémon outside a centre they just all happened to be staying at. The sun was setting and the black haired boy had stepped out for some fresh air on his own, well Pikachu was with him of course. He nearly called out to Drew until he saw the smile. This was surely a different Drew: guards were down, eyes were lit up and instead of the stereotypical Drew-esque smirk was the most amazing smile Ash had ever seen. _He looks so cute..._ Ash thought and he became aware that his heart was beating much faster than usual. All he could do was stare, until Pikachu got slightly worried and broke him out of his trance. That was when Ash knew: He had feelings for the younger boy, maybe he was even in _love_ with him. He shook his head when he came to this realisation._ You're straight dammit! You like girls... right? But Drew looks so... GAH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! Drew is a GUY!!! Buuuuuuuut, he is so cute! I want him! Wait... did I seriously just think that?? But still you can't blame me when he looks like this-_

This highly intellectual thought pattern carried on and on to the point that, after a few days of just not being with it, Brock decided to intervene.

Dragging his friend to one side while May and Max were busy refilling their water bottles by a river, Brock shook Ash to get what little attention Ash was capable of giving at said time and asked, "Ok, so are you gonna tell me what's up any time soon? Why have you been so spacey lately?"  
Ash mumbled something unintelligible and looked up at Brock blearily. For a moment Ash realised what Brock had just said and decided that some advice would be useful. Of course he'd have to word it carefully, he wasn't about to say, "Actually Brock the reason I've been distant lately is because I've been thinking that I could be gay. Well actually I _am_ gay and it looks like I love Drew, _really_ love Drew. I keep thinking about him and when I was apparently moaning in my sleep last night it wasn't a nightmare but the most amazing-"

"What would you do if you liked someone but the chances of them liking you back is... next to impossible?" Ash went with the extremely vague tactic, he wasn't about to tell Brock that he'd started having dirty dreams. Especially when those dirty dreams were about a _guy_.  
Brock looked surprised for a moment but then replied, "Well, I'd try to get their attention. You know you could learn a thing or two from me, after all I _am_ super popular with the ladies. You should always use a head on approach, women like a man with confidence-" blah, blah, blah. _Ok, with his track record asking Brock was a pretty stupid idea, I must be desperate here!_

The talk with Brock had been pointless but it touched Ash to know that his friends had been worried about him. He became more like his old self after that and after a few days had passed they didn't talk about Ash's blank phase as he was totally back to normal. The only time Ash would act weird was whenever they would bump into Drew. Brock had said that the head on approach was the best but Ash was always too scared to tell the green haired boy how he felt about him. And so he became distant once again when Drew's presence was around. Drew annoyed Max and sometimes Brock so they passed Ash's stand-offish behaviour as pure annoyance and him not wanting anything to do with the arrogant boy.  
They couldn't have been more wrong.

x~x~x~x~x

"Well, I'd best be going now." The boy and his Roselia turned around and headed for the door. Drew raised a hand in a wave like fashion but didn't turn around. Ash was sad to see him go and he knew that once again he'd acted like a jerk around him. He let out a long mournful sigh before May stepped forward calling, "Wait!"  
Ash looked at May curiously and Drew stopped in his tracks.  
"You told me where you were headed next, and it just so happens to be en route to where we are going," May started. Drew turned around and cocked his head slightly, wondering where this was headed. "That being the case, um... would you like to travel with us?" May moved her arms to indicate who _us_ was in case he was somehow confused. Brock and Max didn't seem to mind May's invitation, Ash just stared.

The suspected reaction from Drew would've been him flicking his fringe from his eyes with his sarcastic grin, followed by a putdown. No one expected him to look down slightly and fiddle with his jacket, hesitant to give an answer. After a few seconds of silence Drew looked directly at Ash, Drew had noticed his almost cold behaviour towards him. Ash was surprised to see worry and what looked like _sadness_ etched on his crush's face. He was pretty sure he was the cause of it and he felt awful.  
"I'm not sure that would be the best idea," Drew said, a hint of sorrow evident in his words.

As if his body was on auto-pilot, Ash stepped forward until he was in front of Drew. He brought one hand up to Drew's face and stroked his cheek gently. "I like the idea," he said softly, still caressing his cheek, "I'd love it if you'd travel with me, please come." Ash wasn't really much aware of anything, and he didn't realise he'd said _me_ instead of_ us_. That wasn't really top on his things to worry about though as an embarressed, "Uuuummmmmmmmm," from Drew brought him back to reality.

Drew was blushing insanely and Ash quickly followed suit as he caught on to the actions and tone of voice he'd just used.  
"Errr... well," *embarrassed cough* "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just thinking that I'd love to have you around me... WAIT! I mean I want you with me... WAIT!-" Ash was babbling, arms flailing around wildly and was bright red in the face. The smaller boy in front of him was still blushing, but a small smile graced his lips. It was a shadow of the beautiful smile Ash had seen that time, but it was enough to make the dark haired boy stop mid rant and admire Drew.  
Looking at the floor, Drew said, "Ok, I'd like to travel with you." Ash gave the biggest grin at these words, but somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was saying _Grrrreeeeeaaaaaattt_, _you're already having dreams that should be illegal about this guy_, _do you seriously think you can hold back if he's with you 24/7?_ However Ash's rational mind would have to wait because he was far to happy to let common sense get in the way.

Meanwhile a confused Brock, Max and May looked on, all of them thinking,_ What the hell is going on here?!_

x~x~x~x~x

** And we're at the end of chapter one of this story and my first fic! YAAAY! ^_^ Hopefully it's worth reading although I know there could be improvements so please review if you have any advice or if you liked it (or didn't but please don't make me cry with too cruel words T.T)  
So I think it's kinda obvious there's gonna be another chappy (is that a good thing ?.?) so I'll start writing when I have the time.  
Thank you sooooooo much for reading!  
xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAAAAAAY!!! I actually got some reviews?! o.O A huge thank you to AzureZephyr and Matcha-chan for reviewing, your kind words made me wanna write some more of this story ASAP, so I hope this chapter lives up to the first! ^_^  
Sadly, I don't own pokémon, if I did... oh the possibilities!! (drooling due to a dirty mind at work)**

x~x~x~x~x

_"Ha...haaa...ASH! I-I can't..."  
"It's ok, please... come for me Drew."  
Looking at the dark haired boy, cheeks flushed and hair mussed, Drew wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, but by no means lacking the passion and desire that burned in the younger boys green eyes. However the kiss didn't last long as Drew broke it off to scream Ash's name as he reached his climax..._

"Uhn... Drew..."  
"Huh? What? Ash, are you awake? It's about time!"  
"What??" Ash questioned sleepily, vaguely wondering why the voice that was so full of lust only moments ago now had its usual snarky tone back. Before he could ponder the idea properly, cold water was splashed on his face making Ash sit bolt upright, coughing and spluttering insanely. "What the-?!" he began, but then reality took a hold of him.

He was in his sleeping bag and dripping wet from the water. He didn't even need to think about who or what had caused the sudden downpour on him as Brock was standing over him with a (now empty) bucket. They were in some forest; they had been travelling through it for quite a while now. This current part of the forest was where the gang had decided to set up camp for the night. Max was sat on a nearby log looking up the best route to take on the PokéNav, May was brushing her teeth nearby and Drew was bent down putting food in the pokémon's bowls.  
"Thought you could do with a wake up call, jeez you really have been fond of lie-ins lately. Come to think of it you've become obsessed with washing as well, are you planning to wash your sleeping bag _again_ this morning? Well I've started you off anyway!" Brock had a grin on his face and a hint of sarcasm and amusement in his voice as he watched Ash, who seemed confused as to what was going on. When he had absorbed Brock's words, Ash groaned._ Of course, that explains it. I can't believe... again!_ Ash moved slightly to confirm his suspicions. He was right. Having his wanna-be lover travelling with them seemed to stimulate Ash's mind more than usual. This was the third day Drew had been with them and, yes... this was also his third consecutive wet dream as well.

Scratching the back of his head, Ash wondered how he was going to get himself into a normal-enough-looking state long enough for him to get to the nearby river and clean himself up and his sleeping bag (again) without seeming too suspicious. Brock had started to make fun of Ash's new found 'hygiene complex' but thankfully he hadn't figured out the reason behind it… yet.  
Ash knew his behaviour was more than a little strange and (although he acts like one most of the time) Brock wasn't an idiot and would more than likely grasp the basic idea as to what was going on sooner or later.

Thankfully, Ash didn't have to conjure up a diversion as May came back to where all but Max were and Roselia went up to her, calling up a soft, beautiful petal dance around her. Roselia absolutely loved May (much to the annoyance of Ash, after all it was _Drew's_ favourite pokémon) and so, as the pink petals danced gracefully around her, with Brock saying something about "chemistry" between the two co-ordinaters because of this (much to Drew's exasperation), Ash had the perfect opportunity to stealthily slip away and sort himself out.

x~x~x~x~x

"Waaaaaah, I'm soooo tiiiirreeeedddd!" complained an exhausted May. She loved to travel but her stamina wasn't the best in the world. "Can't we go and get something to eat?"  
"Yeah sure, let's just pop off down to the luxury cafe that's bound to be in the middle of a forest. Hey, maybe we could also go shopping at the exclusive shopping center too." May glared at Drew who let out a chuckle, he couldn't help his sarcasm towards May as her reactions were always so _priceless_. May launched into some long whining speech going on at Drew, who just looked away and zoned out. He didn't have time to listen to pointless things when he could be focusing on something else.

Looking at the pokémon trainer in front of him, Drew cocked his head to the side slightly. He knew he was staring, but he wasn't about to shake the current image he had because it was of _him_. The whole reason he had even bothered to travel with people was because of _him_ after all. Drew had never been the sociable type, he preferred to keep to himself and have nothing to do with anyone else. However, that all changed one day on a beach...

x~x~x~x~x

Drew was tired of walking. He'd been at it all day and quite frankly, he needed to take a break. He picked a spot overlooking the beach and the sea. This was what he liked: peace and quiet, where he could be lost in his thoughts and not be unnecessarily bothered by the idiots that seemed to be everywhere. Drew closed his eyes and let the wind blow gently against his face and through his hair. _Perfect_, he'd thought. The green haired boy was content just to lose himself in this rare blissful moment, nothing could ruin it, apart from maybe the annoying red bandanna clad girl practicing some cringe worthy routine on the beach that had been so peaceful only moments ago.  
Drew didn't want to lose this serene feeling so he did his best to just block the strange girl from his mind and was doing well. That was, of course, until a frisbee came flying at him out of nowhere. Catching it neatly, Drew let out a disappointed sigh as he lost the calm feeling. This was quickly replaced by annoyance; this person had just ruined his once-in-a-blue-moon relaxation time and now she had to pay the price.

Maybe he was a tad harsh, but then again maybe he wasn't harsh enough. Drew's rage-o-meter was on maximum and it all came out: the pitiful performance, how annoying she was, how he was awesome (because he knows it and it's true) and how they shouldn't even be there in the first place. No way was this girl going to justify her reasons, because non would be good enough for him. However, something did catch his eye. A slightly older boy (Drew could only guess) who had a Pikachu on his shoulder. As the group walked away, Drew stared after the only person who had ever caught his attention and he wondered why.

He constantly wondered why, why whenever he met up with May and her travelling companions he was always so drawn to the boy called Ash... Ketchup? Meh, he couldn't remember, but the fact he had even learned people's names was in itself amazing. Of course, Drew was going to keep up his usual sarcastic persona, besides if he became a rival, critic and sometimes even a friend of May, then he would get to see this boy more often. But why was he always so keen to see this dark haired, Pikachu obsessed boy? _Maybe I just need more friends. But then again, why this guy?_ The answer eluded Drew for a long time, but then Ash started avoiding him. The reason for this was unknown but it hurt. It hurt terribly. _Why am I so bothered? I've been given this sort of treatment from people before. It's not like this is uncommon for me. I've never cared one single bit, so why is Ash's ignoring me getting to me so much? Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he at least acknowledge that I'm here? I want him to... Why do I want him to? What do I want from this guy anyway? For him to smile at me, be kind to me I guess. I want him near me, to hold me and-_ this line of thought was hastily cut off. _No, no, NO! What on earth, HOLD ME?! Ok, I just need to be around people more because this feeling can't be right. Yeah, this guy is just a friend of your rival, nothing more._

x~x~x~x~x

But he was something more. What that something was, only Drew knew the answer. He would never admit it out loud though, it took him long enough to admit it to himself. There was no way they'd ever have _that_ kind of relationship anyway, they were both guys after all. Not to mention the fact that Ash had taken to avoiding him, he clearly hated him. And so Drew tried to ignore it, but it never worked. Whenever it seemed to Drew that Ash had been particularly cold it was all the co-ordinator could do to hold back the tears that pricked his eyes. Whenever he did cry it was always in private, he wouldn't even cry in front of Roselia. He always cursed himself for being so pathetic, but he couldn't help it. For a guy who practically wrote the book on ignoring unnecessary things, this was one thing that, try as he might, he couldn't shake.  
He'd given up all hope on Ash being remotely kind to him, so he was more than a little taken aback when Ash seemed actually _enthusiastic_ at the idea of them traveling together. He was happy. He also acted like an idiot, he _blushed!_ That was something Drew didn't intend to do again, he felt like such a girl, especially with the way he accepted the invitation.

"Are you even listening to me?!" exclaimed a very angry May who had only just come to the realization that Drew seemed to be far off and not paying attention to her _very_ important rant. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Whatever you say," came Drew's wistful reply. _Ash, I'm only here for you. That sounds so cheesy but it's the truth. I wonder if you even know how I feel? Probably not, I want you to be kind to me but why should you when I'm always so spiteful? But regardless, I want to spend the rest of the time I'm travelling like this, with you. How I wish it was just the two of us. I love you..._

x~x~x~x~x

**And that's all for now! Yeah, I know there wasn't really any earth shattering relationship development here but there will be in the next chapter! Drew wants it to be just the two of them and so it shall be!! I wrote this so we could get a better idea from Drew's POV, oh and of course learn the fact that Ash apparently has a very high sex drive! Please keep reviewing, I luurrvvee reading them! It's like Christmas in my e-mail account (crappy analogy "¬_¬) but anyway I like them so keep 'em coming! Don't abandon this story cuz trust me when I say chapter three will hot up! Until next time!! ~^_^~**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we enter into chapter 3 of this thing. I'm actually surprised it got this far, I assumed this fic would be a waste of space. But oh well, I LOVE this couple so I hope my story (and hopefully future stories) about them will gain them more fans. ****  
****The world is a harsh place, if it wasn't then I'd own Pokémon and then... well 4kids would be steering well clear of it!! Enjoy!! ^_^**

Ash and Drew found themselves in a very interesting situation. Each of them had a completely different perspective on it from the other.

The optimistic trainer was over the moon. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect opportunity (well he could but in terms of reality, this was probably as good as it was going to get). If only he could manipulate the situation somehow, there _could_ be a chance of some action. His dreams had been getting much more vivid lately and Ash was impressed with his own self control. However, the current predicament was proving too much and the dark haired boy was busy plotting a way to turn this to his advantage.

The usually pessimistic co-ordinator was stuck smack in the middle of heaven and hell, although maybe he was veering more to the hellish side of this. Trying his best to keep his super-cool demeanour about him, Drew was doing his best to fathom a way out of the current state of affairs. Sadly this was to no avail and he knew that his 'normal' self was rapidly disappearing, leaving only the extremely rare love-sick side of him behind. He was NOT going to do something stupid. He had come to that conclusion as soon as he'd agreed to travel with Ash and the others, but Drew had always been unpredictable (even to himself) and so he couldn't be sure what would happen if this kept up.

x~x~x~x~x

--Earlier that very day--

"Squirtle, bubble beam!"  
"Magical leaf Roselia!"

The two attacks fused together to form a very powerful combo.

"Quick attack to dodge Pikachu!"  
"Foretress, guard!"

Brock had been right. This really _was_ the perfect place to train.  
The gang had been walking since breakfast, and after a couple of hours they came across an open clearing. Brock had suggested they rest a while and maybe train a bit as the clearing seemed like a good place. Although the pokémon breeder had suggested training, it was May who suggested the tag battle. And so it came to pass a few minutes later that the two co-ordinators were teamed up against the other two, with Max cheering on the sidelines.  
Ash and Brock had started off in the dominant position, unleashing a powerful combo straight off the bat. However once May and Drew had finally gotten in sync, they started unleashing a powerful barrage of attacks that had their opponents on the defensive.  
That being said, everyone in the battle was skilful and able with their pokémon so there really was no telling who would be the victors at the end of it.

Both Ash and Drew seemed determined to wrap the battle up quickly, effectively and with a win. Their partners in the battle cottoned on to this and so each team pooled together their strongest moves until there were two devastatingly powerful combination attacks flying at each other. Max was on the edge of his seat (well, log) with anticipation as to what the outcome would be. When the two attacks would collide, there was no way every pokémon would be left standing. However, the attacks never got to hit, for this is what happened instead:

A ridiculously huge sheet of metal was placed in the middle of the two attacks and seemed to eliminate them completely. Then came that ever so familiar and ever so annoying, "Prepare for trouble..."  
They didn't even have to look up to know that there was now a huge Meowth balloon floating overhead in the sky. Team Rocket seriously did _not_ know when to quit. You'd think that after all their failed attempts, they'd pursue other trainers or come up with schemes that would actually work instead of having Meowth come up with some ridiculous reason as to why their boss would be happy with [insert stupid item or random pokémon] off the top of his head. But I guess one could argue that old habits die hard, which is why they were here now, ready to try YET AGAIN to steal Pikachu and any other pokémon they could snatch from the group. Upon seeing them, the trainers quickly withdrew their pokémon (bar Pikachu of course).

If this were any normal day with Team Rocket using their hopelessly thought out tactics, then they'd have been blasting off in no time. As it happened though, today was not a normal day and through some obscure twist of fate it was Ash, Drew, May, Brock and Max that ended up blasting off. It all happened so fast that no one, not even Team Rocket, were quite sure what had just occurred. It didn't take long for all parties to figure out though, that the strange contraption Team Rocket had strapped to the balloon (the one that absorbed the combo) had suddenly released all the energy it had stored and created an explosion big enough to scatter the young heroes.

Anyway to make a long story short, Ash and Drew ended up alone together, with no one around at all. Ash would have to remember to thank Team Rocket when they next crossed paths. Granted they had no idea where they were (Max had the PokéNav) but they were ALL ALONE. This was the point that was at the forefront of Ash's mind. With no one around, there would be no one to interrupt them. With no one to interrupt them then maybe, just maybe, he could make his dreams become a reality...

x~x~x~x~x

"I think we can safely say that walking around aimlessly is not getting us anywhere. We need a new tactic." As he said this Drew put his hand to his head as if trying to come up with the perfect solution. No joy. They had tried using any flying pokémon they had with them to see if they could get a better fix on their whereabouts or if they could find the others, but they had somehow ended up in a _very_ dense part of forest and so the pokémon couldn't fly effectively.  
"Ahhh, this isn't so bad, try to lighten up Drew," Ash said teasingly.  
"Oh, so you're back are you?" Drew half snapped, half sulked.  
"Huh? Back from where?"  
"Well ever since we landed here you've been completely out of it." Drew looked at Ash inquisitively. "What on earth have you been thinking about these past few hours? Must be pretty interesting to keep you occupied for so long, what are you thinking about?"

Ash averted his gaze and coughed, a slight blush also came to his cheeks. "Oh, just about pokémon and stuff." LIE! _But like I'm seriously gonna tell him the truth. _Ash's thoughts were all about Drew, and they started off innocent and got more and more... Ash had to keep himself from getting too excited. His thought pattern went something like this:

_1.) Wow... I'm actually alone with Drew. Finally! Man he's so freakin' cute!__  
__2.) When my hand brushed passed his just now, is that a blush?! Damn, I can't take much more of this._  
_3.) Hmmmm... Drew must be hot, I mean he's wearing WAY to much clothing. How can I get him OUT of them? If I could just think of a way to get him completely naked... *drool*_  
_4.) I wonder what Drew's voice really sounds like. When we're doing it in my dreams his voice is always so clear, but I'm sure in real life it would be so much sexier and- _"Drew, let me hear you! I wanna hear you when you-"  
"When I what?" asked Drew.  
_Crap, thinking out loud Ash, thinking out loud! Watch it next time, idiot!__  
_*cough* "Oh, errr... Nothing, sorry, never mind."  
*confused look* "..."_  
__5.) Come to think of it, in my dream last night the setting was outdoors kinda like this. How did we get like that again? Oh wait, it was straight in there with Drew giving me the most AMAZING blow job! God he was so damn sexy! Shit, if something like that happens because I lose control, it's his fault for being so hot!_

"What 'stuff'?" Drew asked. He wasn't really sure if he was bothered but it was something to do, plus this way Ash would have to pay attention to him. It was bliss having Ash talk to him and treat him like a friend. It was nice to be so close to him, especially after he'd thought Ash hated him. Drew really was happy, and deep down he knew that he was enjoying the current circumstances much more than he'd care to admit. However, the co-ordinator had grown tired of keeping up his couldn't-care-less attitude and so for a brief moment he let his guards down. He looked at Ash intently and he didn't bother trying to stop the smile that had been playing on his lips this whole time.

The Sun was beginning to set, deep golden rays casting off anything and everything. The pokémon trainer had just invented the 'stuff' he'd been thinking about and turned to answer his companion, but he couldn't. That was it! Drew was smiling that same smile that had properly triggered his feelings for him. And it's intensity was only magnified by the setting Sun. The rays bounced off him, giving him a sort of heavenly glow. A slight breeze was in the air, gently blowing his hair around. _He looks amazing..._  
"I love it when you smile like that," Ash remarked, not actually thinking about what he was saying. "I wish you'd smile like it more often." Ash gently placed his hand on Drew's shoulder. The two boys' pace had been getting slower and slower, and when Ash did this they came to a complete stop.  
Drew quickly pursed his lips and Ash felt the younger boy's shoulder tense beneath his hand. Ash wondered if he'd done something wrong, but when he looked again the emotions on Drew's face weren't anger, but confusion. It was as if Drew was weighing something up.

Drew had finally seemed to come to a conclusion. He let out a long sigh and relaxed under Ash's touch. Usually the green haired boy hated other people touching him, but this felt kinda _nice_. Drew smiled once again and Ash spun him around so that they were facing each other. Immediately Drew looked down, focusing intensely on the ground. He was doing his best to suppress the blush that was trying to deepen the one that was already there, although he wasn't succeeding. _I look like an idiot again. I was like this when he asked me to travel with him. STOP BLUSHING DAMMIT!_ Drew could internally scold himself all he wanted but it wasn't going to do anything. He made to step away from Ash but he faltered when he heard Ash whisper, "Beautiful..."

Sure he had misheard (although that didn't stop his cheeks getting redder) it was all he could do to stutter out, "Wh-what?"  
In any normal situation, Ash would have blushed and started babbling a load of nonsense. But, as was clearly evident by this point, this was no ordinary day. This reaction was so cute to Ash, that he took his free hand and placed it under the smaller boys chin so he could bring his face up and get a better view.  
"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Drew was doing his best to sound forceful. Drew was doing his best to sound sarcastic. In fact Drew was doing his best to sound anything but shy and embarrassed. Much to his dismay, all his efforts were in vain.  
"I can't help it, you're just _too_ cute Drew," Ash murmured against Drew's ear. "First you give me the smile that makes me go crazy, and now you're blushing. You really know how to test a guy's self control. Well it looks like my limit is reached, so-"

Drew opened his mouth to say..._ something_. He wasn't quite sure what though, _what am I supposed to say to that?!_ Before he had time to answer, his lips were captured. Ash moved the hand that was under Drew's chin to tangle itself in his hair, and the hand that was originally on the other boys shoulder had moved to his back. The kiss was gentle to start off with, cautious. Ash hadn't meant to kiss him, but with Drew blushing like that and his mouth slightly open, it was like an open invitation. The pokémon trainer expected to be pushed away, so you can imagine his surprise when he actually felt the others lips pressing back against his in response. Needless to say he had absolutely no problem with this, and took it as a sign that he was allowed to deepen the kiss.

Pulling the younger boy closer, Ash lightly licked the bottom of Drew's lip, asking for entrance. There was a slight hesitation from the other party, but his mouth opened nevertheless and Ash moved his tongue around the new space he was allowed to explore. Drew's arms came up around Ash's neck, who started massaging Drew's tongue with his own and this elicited a few soft moans from the co-ordinator. They eventually had to break apart for air. Drew's cheeks were completely flushed, and as he was getting his breath back he was trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
Ash brought Drew even closer to him and started lightly nibbling his ear. Drew was not expecting this and so he let out a short gasp, but it was soon followed by a series of quiet, pleasurable moans.  
"Ash-" Drew moaned against him. He didn't want this feeling to stop.  
"I love you..." Ash whispered by Drew's ear, hugging him close. "I love you Drew."

x~x~x~x~x

**Aaaannnnddddd... END CHAPTER!!! Ok, so was this alright? I tried my best to write this as best I could so don't throw rocks at me!! I'm not sure if you guys want another chapter or not. Should I end it here? Well please review and let me know ok? Also, I was asked if I was gonna bump the rating of this from T to M. Well I honestly can't answer that question yet!! I mean, I've read that kinda stuff but I have no idea if I can actually WRITE that kinda stuff! But I'll give it a go if that's what people want I guess...****  
****So please read, review and let me know if**  
**a.) you want this story to continue**  
**b.) you want the rating moved up ****  
****Well, that's all from me at the moment! Thank you soooo much for reading!! ~^_^~**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh dear... So then, what to put?? Well it seemed unanimous that people wanted another chapter, and generally people wanted me to move this to M so... yeah! This is now M, and I'm very sorry if my attempt at lime/lemon absolutely sucks but like I've said before: this is my first fic and so I'm not practiced in the art of full on yaoi yet! XP  
Reviews will definitely be needed as i'm sure that your comments will help me for the next time I try writing this kinda thing! For some reason this chapter seemed to turn into a mini novel... Oh well!  
*WARNING*  
This is now M and so it ain't just fluff anymore! No likey, no readey okay? This is clearly Respectshipping, and sadly Pokémon is not mine T_T**

x~x~x~x~x

"Civilization!! Finally, I thought we'd NEVER get out of that stupid forest."  
May's statement was quite accurate, after spending countless days in the forest it did seem like they would never emerge from the dense greenness. Max's PokéNav completely shut down at some point and the compass just went haywire whenever it was in use and so the gang had to use intuition and good luck to get out.

May skipped on ahead, humming a random tune cheerfully and flicking through a 'Must Visit Restaurants' leaflet. After finding a place that seemed to cater for her current 'food mood' she twirled around to tell the others which direction they were to go. She waited for everyone to catch up to her and was about to point out the place she wanted to have lunch at when a thought occurred to her. Forgetting all about lunch for a second she turned to Drew and said in a slightly sad tone, "I almost forgot. This is where we split right? We're headed in a different direction from here."  
"Hmm... Yeah, it seems you're correct. I guess this really is where we part ways," remarked Drew, flicking his lime green hair from his eyes. "I must say that travelling with you guys has been... interesting."  
"You could say that again! After getting separated like that things did take an interesting turn," laughed Brock. "It's gonna be weird not having your usual sarcastic comments greeting us in the morning!"  
"Hmph!"

"You'll still stick around for lunch right?" asked May.  
Drew paused, thinking it over before agreeing to eat with them at the restaurant.  
May had chosen a Noodle joint. The stuff on the menu looked quite nice and so they all sat together around a table and started talking about anything and everything while they waited for their order to come. Drew was sat next to Ash. The atmosphere around the two was awkward to say the least. The make-out session that they had shared back in the woods didn't seem real and neither were sure what they were supposed to do next. That being the case they attempted to carry on as before, although it was clearly failing. Brock, May and Max all picked up on the fact that something must have happened during the time they had been separated. They just couldn't figure out what though.

Overall they weren't apart for long, only about a day and a half. It turned out that May ended blasting off with Brock and Max was on his own with Pikachu. May and Brock had the ingenious idea of calling out all their pokémon and making them perform all their most powerful moves. The result of this was a giant ray of energy bursting through the trees for all to see, alerting the others as to their whereabouts. When Drew saw this he internally kicked himself for not coming up with that idea, he would have done if he wasn't distracted by Ash. At first he just wanted to know what Ash had been thinking about and so his thoughts were directed more towards that. After Ash had kissed him, and confessed, his mind wouldn't work at all.  
Ash was slightly annoyed that they would now be reunited with their companions, he had yet to do anything about what had happened the previous evening and he wanted to tell Drew everything (well, maybe he would leave out the dreams) so that there wouldn't be any weird feelings between them. Unfortunately he hadn't figured out how to do this by the time they were back together with everyone and so there was an air of uncomfortableness around the two boys.

When the food came May was talking enough for every region under the sky and so Ash and Drew ate mainly in silence and didn't do much. The only time this wasn't the case was when they both reached for the salt at the same time. As soon as they made contact Drew blushed (much to his annoyance) and Ash couldn't help himself moving his hand further up the co-ordinator's arm and leaning in closer so that they were face-to-face to make him blush even more. _Damn it's so cute when he blushes! He blushed when I kissed him too, and when I did he didn't resist or anything. So does that mean, if I try it again he'll let me?_ That's when Ash started plotting and Drew looked down trying to force his blush to go away.

x~x~x~x~x

Not meaning to, Drew ended up spending the rest of his day with the gang. May had dragged him off to look at random stores that had nothing of interest to him inside. When he managed to sneak away he caught sight of Max wrestling with Brock about a street away. Intrigued, the green haired boy went to investigate the reason for this and it was soon made clear: there was currently a bikini modelling contest underway in which beautiful women with ridiculously large boobs strutted their stuff down a catwalk in skimpy bikinis. At least, that's the impression Drew had gotten from the big poster advertising the event. Brock was doing his best to make his way into the building in which the contest was being held, but an annoyed Max wasn't making this easy.  
Drew couldn't help but chuckle at this.

After a blur of boring shops, blushing (induced by Ash) and bikinis, the day was over and the sun was pretty much set. As darkness started to envelop the sky it only made sense for the heroes to head to the pokémon centre. Drew would just leave first thing in the morning anyway, so what problems could one more night with the group present?

It turned out, quite a few.

Walking in through the automatic glass doors, Brock immediately pounced. He was aiming for Nurse Joy but Max launched a pre-emptive strike (way to used to the way things usually played out) and stopped Brock in his path quite effectively.  
Leaving Max to sort the pokémon breeder out, the others went up to Nurse Joy and asked for a couple of rooms.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm sure you noticed that there was a modelling contest on earlier? Well because of that our rooms are completely filled up. However you might like to try the hotel across from here. It's not to expensive as the rooms only fit two, but I'm sure you'll have a pleasant stay."  
And with that Nurse Joy gave a little bow and went off to check on some pokémon that were busy being healed by Chansey.

x~x~x~x~x

_Ash clicked the main light off and put the bedside lamps on. This gave the room a sort of cosy feel and the trainer could feel himself relaxing._

Sat on his bed, the trainer was on cloud nine. He had just come out of the shower and was busy drying his hair. When he was satisfied that it wasn't too damp anymore he laid back and thought just how lucky he had been. The hotel rooms were small, but very nicely decorated. Each contained two single beds and could only fit two people, and because of that fact (much to Ash's delight) he ended up sharing his room with none other than... Drew!  
When they had gone to check in, it was decided that May would be with Max and (since he was the eldest and therefore in theory, more responsible) Brock was to spend the night alone.

Closing his eyes and doing his best to relax as the water cascaded down on him, Drew was wondering how things would play out tonight as he was sharing his room with a certain raven haired trainer. Turning the pressure in the shower up, the co-ordinator's mind wandered to the moment Ash had kissed him. Needless to say, he was surprised. Any hope of the trainer just _liking_ him seemed impossible just a few weeks ago. _At the time, he said that... he loved me. I was happy, I was caught up in the moment. I didn't want that feeling to stop. He said that he'd been holding back, or something to that effect. Is he doing the same now? I wonder if, since we're all alone, he'll do it again. I hope... he does..._  
The heat from the water was starting to make Drew feel slightly dizzy, and seeing as he was now clean he decided that now was the time to get out of the shower.

Ash heard the shower switch off. He eagerly sat up, waiting for his crush to emerge. Tonight was the night. No matter what, he was gonna say and prove how much he really loved Drew. When the door finally unlocked, Drew came out wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a very baggy t-shirt. Ash was wearing something similar actually. The co-ordinator's hair was dripping wet, but the towel around his shoulders prevented his clothes from getting damp. Once Drew had sat down on his bed, he started attempting to dry his hair.  
After watching Drew getting more and more frustrated at the fact that his hair just _wouldn't_ dry, Ash couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
"It's not funny!" sulked the co-ordinator, glaring at Ash.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry, here let me help you." Getting up from his bed and moving to Drew's, Ash sat down next to the younger boy and made to grab the towel. Drew looked unsure at this, _I'm such an idiot! I seriously can't dry my own hair?! That makes me look completely stupid straight away, plus if Ash gets really close to me then I know I'll start blushing. Crap! Why can't I just keep cool around him?!_

While Drew was busy thinking, Ash had already grabbed the towel and started to dry his roommate's hair. As soon as this started, Drew went completely still. He was like a statue. He wasn't necessarily tense, he was just doing his best focusing on _not_ blushing or doing anything else stupid. They sat in silence for a while until Drew decided he wanted _some_ form of conversation going and so he decided on a question to ask Ash quickly. "Umm... so where exactly are you and the others headed to next?"  
As he said this, Ash came to the conclusion that Drew's hair was now properly dry. When the question registered in his mind, his eyes lit up.  
"We're heading to the site of this tournament. Really strong trainers are said to be there so I can't wait. Me and my pokémon have been training really hard so I know we have a chance for the win!" Ash always got excited when talking about battles he had coming up, especially when his opponents were tough. Just thinking about it got him pumped up.

"Will it be on T.V? If so, I might watch."  
"Yeah it will. But why don't you come along?" Ash asked hopefully, "If you wanted, you're definitely strong enough to enter yourself. But even if you don't want to enter, it would be awesome if you were there. I'd be happy."  
_He'd be happy?_ _He said something like that when he asked me if I'd travel with them, that he'd like me to be there. But why? Did he seriously mean it when he said he loved me?_

"Why?" asked Drew.

_I want to know..._

"Why what?" questioned Ash, not really sure what Drew wanted him to answer.

_...How you honestly feel about me..._

"Why would you want me there? Would it honestly be any different?"

_...Because I love you, and so when you said it that time, you have no idea how much I had wished for you to say it..._

"Yes! Of course it would be different. I'd love it if you were there."

_...So please, say it one more time..._

"Why?"

_...Please..._

"Because I'd want the person I love to be near me." Ash was resolute in his statement. _Now, I'm telling him now,_ thought Ash. "That time, when it was just you and me, I meant it. I said "I love you" and it's the truth. I've felt this way for a long time now, but I never knew how to tell you. That's why I was always so weird around you. But it's no good anymore, I want you to know, I _need_ you to know how I feel. When I see all your fans swamping you at contests, it makes me jealous. I guess I'm selfish in saying, that I want you all to myself. I want to make you mine."  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Getting it off his chest and letting Drew knew how he felt made him feel much better. He then let out a strained laugh and tried to sound light-hearted when he said, "I hope you won't avoid me Drew. You know how I feel, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." Ash looked at Drew cautiously; he wanted to see what his reaction would be to all of this.

Processing all the information Ash had just given him, Drew could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. _So, he really does... love me?  
_This was music to Drew's ears. He had often daydreamed about something like this happening but he never thought it would become reality. _That being the case, I think I'll allow myself to do something stupid...  
_It was with this thought that Drew lost any ounce composure he had left. His guards dropped, he blushed insanely and a huge smile crossed his face. The co-ordinator had no intention of competing with the huge confession Ash had just given, there was no way that it could be topped. So instead he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ash, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you too. I thought you didn't like me and... it hurt. But then when you asked me to travel with you, I was so happy. You know, I honestly didn't think I could love someone so completely... Ash, I love you too."

It was then that Ash thought he must have fallen asleep on his bed without knowing. This was the kinda thing that the Dream Drew said, surely this couldn't be reality. But, everything felt so real, and the way Drew looked now (embarrassed but resolute and trying to keep composure, plus the fact he seemed much more real than ever before) indicated that... _No way! This is real?! So then, if he loves me back, would I be able to..._

If Drew had been joking then things would get real awkward because the sound of the words "I love you" coming from the lips of the co-ordinator sent Ash over the edge. _If he expects me to hold back after saying that, then he's sadly mistaken._ However Drew didn't want Ash to control himself anymore. He wanted that amazing feeling back from the time Ash had kissed him. And that feeling immediately washed over him as Ash pulled him in close for a passionate kiss.  
Drew loved the sensation he got from this, and it was only magnified when Ash slipped his tongue into his mouth. Drew let a few moans escape and he wrapped his arms around the trainer, but then a thought occurred to him. _Right, enough is enough! There is no way in Hell I'm gonna be completely submissive through this. _With this resolve, Drew pushed his tongue against Ash's which triggered a mini wrestling match between the two.

Ash was surprised but really pleased that Drew was responding the way he was. He decided that this time they should go a _little_ bit further than the last. Removing one of his arms from around the younger boy, Ash placed his hand at the bottom of Drew's baggy t-shirt and slowly started moving his hand up from under it. Drew wasn't expecting this and so he pulled away from the kiss to gasp at the new tingling feeling that was rapidly spreading across his body.  
Ash pushed Drew down gently so that he was now lying completely on the bed. Hand still under the green haired boy's shirt, Ash wanted to hear Drew moan again and so he started lightly nibbling at his ear. Ash got to hear what he wanted, although it was too quiet. He wanted to add more volume to Drew's voice somehow.

Pushing the co-ordinator's shirt completely up, Ash skilfully removed it and started leaving a trail of kisses from Drew's neck down to one of his nipples. Here, the dark haired boy stopped moving down and started to lightly bite and suck. It had the desired effect in that Drew couldn't help his groans of pleasure getting louder. Ash took a second to fully absorb the image he now had of Drew: hair mussed, cheeks flushed, chest bare and eyes glazed over with lust and longing. _Too adorable! I want him to be mine!_ Ash moved in once again to steal another kiss.  
Every sound Drew made turned Ash on even more, but still he wanted the noises to be _louder_. Stopping his barrage of licks and kisses on Drew's torso, Ash moved his hand further down until it was at the top the smaller boy's trackie bottoms._ Finally,_ thought an eager Ash, slipping his hand down Drew's pants.

"Ungh! Wa-wait a second Ash! Don't-- haaAAA~"  
Drew's half-hearted attempt failed to sway Ash as he had quickly moved his hand to Drew's crotch and started stroking his cock.  
The co-ordinator arched his back, wanting Ash to take more of him. He wasn't about to disappoint. The trainer quickly and effectively removed Drew's pants and underwear (in fact, Ash even impressed himself with the ease at which he managed the task) and licked his lips at the sight of his (now) lover's erection before him.

Drew gasped as his hard member met with cool air, and emitted a loud moan at the blissful feeling of Ash's warm, wet mouth surrounding it seconds later.  
Slowly at first, the raven haired boy started moving his mouth up and down Drew's length. It didn't take him long to get into a steady rhythm. Drew's breathing had become erratic, cries of ecstasy escaping from his lips. The feeling he had was _amazing_ and he let Ash know it by pushing his back up to get the trainer to take in as much as he could.

Ash was completely aroused. He didn't want to stop, but then he wondered if he could push it even further. Just how far would Drew let him go? Ash was busy puzzling out whether or not to risk it, but it was Drew who made the ultimate decision (much to Ash's amazement).  
Trying his best to suppress his moans and get his breathing under long enough to form a comprehensible sentence, Drew finally managed to gasp out, "Don't stop... Please, keep going! Go further!!"  
Ash pulled back from Drew's shaft upon hearing this, looking at him in complete awe.  
"But Drew, you sure about that?"  
"Yes," was all Drew said, pulling himself up so that he could kiss the disbelieving boy in front of him. _My turn... I'm NOT gonna be completely submissive!_

Drew made light work of Ash's clothes and they were soon strewn across the floor with his own. He was pleased to see that Ash was just as hard as him._  
_Drew ran his tongue along Ash's collar bone which made the trainer shiver with pleasure. He started planting kisses along Ash's jaw line before finally leaving a deep, but sweet, kiss on his lips.  
"Drew..." Ash murmured.  
"Now Ash," whispered Drew by the older boys ear, "Take me now..."

Ash did not need to be told twice.  
He immediately took control, flipping Drew over so that he was now on his front, propped up by his hands and knees. A thought suddenly occurred to Ash: They didn't have any lube, or anything that could be used as a substitute. Pursing his lips, the trainer was doing his best to rapidly come up with some sort of alternative. Unable to come up with anything, he resorted to sucking on three of his fingers and then inserting them, one at a time, into Drew's entrance. Drew let out a sharp moan in pain at the feeling of the first finger pushing into him, but he soon adjusted and so Ash proceeded to insert in his second and third fingers, stretching the co-ordinator out. When Ash deemed Drew ready, he pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at the entrance.  
"I'll do my best to be gentle, but this is gonna hurt at first Drew."  
"It's okay, I trust you. Just do it."

Slowly entering, Ash sucked in his breath as he took in this new feeling. His dreams had absolutely nothing on this. He carefully pulled out and re-entered, repeating this process a number of times and doing his best not to hurt Drew. However self control started to disappear and Ash picked up the pace, thrusting quicker and deeper.  
Beneath him, Drew lost all composure and his moans got louder as Ash went quicker. It had hurt at first, but he was rapidly getting used to it and pain was now melting away into immense pleasure. Then, something amazing happened. When Ash thrust back into him, he hit a certain spot that had him seeing stars.

"Ash! Ahhh, haaa... Right... uhn... there!"

From then on, Ash kept hitting that same sweet spot over and over again until Drew couldn't contain himself anymore. It would only be a matter of time before he came. When Ash's hand wrapped around his length and started pumping in time with his thrusts, Drew was sent over the edge. Screaming Ash's name, Drew reached his climax and came messily into Ash's hand. Ash soon followed, coming inside of Drew.

Now completely devoid of any energy, the two boys collapsed into a heap on the bed. For a few minutes they were just getting their breath back, and then Ash turned onto his back, pulling his lover close to him. Drew rested his head on Ash's chest and snuggled up to him when the others arm wrapped around him.  
"I love you," Ash whispered tenderly.  
"I love you too. So, so much..." And then, Drew fell fast asleep.

x~x~x~x~x

"We should travel together again soon, okay?" May asked Drew.  
They were on the outskirts of the city, where there were two paths leading separate ways.  
"Yeah!" cried an enthusiastic Max, "It's awesome watching all the battles you have with everyone. It's so cool how different your style is."  
"Sure, anytime you wanna come with us just say the word," smiled Brock.  
"Promise we'll meet up again soon alright?" Ash said, really not wanting Drew to leave them.  
"Definitely," replied Drew, giving Ash the smile he knew he loved.

Before he proceeded down the opposite path from the group, Drew pulled out a Rose and gave it to... Ash.  
Ash took the rose with a blush. Smiling again, Drew flicked his hair from his eyes and turned around. Walking down the path Drew looked back one last time and called out, "Let's make next time even better okay?"  
"You bet!" Ash replied eagerly (needless to say, the others had no idea what they were on about).  
Then with a smirk, Drew carried on walking raising his right hand the way he does when he waves goodbye without looking back. When he was out of sight from the others, Drew let out a sigh and let happiness wash over him as he thought of Ash and the next time they would be together again.

THE END

x~x~x~x~x

**Thank god! I finally finished this thing! I know it took me longer to put this chapter up, but there's a good reason for that, I promise. The reason is (apart from the fact that this chapter is longer) I honestly couldn't write it in one go. When I started on the intimate stuff I turned into a complete child, squealing and blushing and thinking "Oh man... I can't write this!" But I finally got through it and now I need you guys to review and tell me how you think I did. REMEMBER this is new to me and so hopefully I'll get better at that kinda stuff with time.****  
****Well thank you so much for reading my fic! I thought this was the perfect place to finish it off but don't worry cuz I'll definitely be writing more Respectshipping in the future (hopefully that's a good thing!) so until next time everyone! :)**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


End file.
